Gladion and Silvally
Gladion and Silvally are both playable characters in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. They originate from Pokémon Sun and Moon. The type can be changed with one of the memories to Silvally, which starts off with 6 of them. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1400 *Strength = 105 *Defence = 105 *Speed = 105 *SP Attack = 105 *SP Defence = 105 At Lvl. 100 *HP = 2040 *Strength = 327 *Defence = 327 *Speed = 327 *SP Attack = 327 *SP Defence = 327 Abilities Special Attacks *Bite (Right from the start) (Bites the enemy, which may cause a stun) *Multi-Attack (Right from the start) (Silvally performs a strong slash at the enemy based on the type of the memory it holds) *Aerial Ace (Right from the start) (Performs a quick run before slashes the enemy. It never misses) *Swords Dance (Right from the start) (Silvally summons 4 swords from the sky and they float in a circle, increasing Silvally's attack at 25%) *Metal Sound (Lvl. 33) (Silvally performs a loud roar at the enemy, reducing its Special Defence at 25%) *Take Down (Lvl. 36) (Silvally rams against the enemy, dealing big damage, but also hurts itself) *Ice Fang (Lvl. 39) (Silvally bites the enemy with freezing fangs. May freeze the enemy) *Fire Fang (Lvl. 39) (Silvally bites the enemy with flaming fangs. May burn the enemy) *Thunder Fang (Lvl. 39) (Silvally bites the enemy with electric fangs. May paralyze the enemy) *Air Slash (Lvl. 42 (Silvally fires a horde of slashing waves at the enemy that will may stun it) *Crunch (Lvl. 45) (Silvally performs bites the enemy very hard. It may reduce its defense at 10%. An upgrade to Bite) *Heal Block (Lvl. 48) (Silvally releases a blast of light at the enemy, preventing it from healing itself) *Iron Head (Lvl. 51) (Silvally runs towards the enemy and rams it with its head, which may stun it) *Tri-Attack (Lvl. 54) (Silvally summons three floating orbs of each element (Fire, Ice, and Electric) and they form a triangle before hitting the enemy. It may cause either burning, freezing, or paralyzing) *Double-Edge (Lvl. 57) (An upgrade to Take Down that deals more damage, but hurts itself even more) Ultimate Attack *Outrage (Requires 100% Magic) (Silvally's eyes glow red and unleashes a series of slashes to the enemy before biting it repeatedly. If is used two or three times, it becomes confused) Team Attack *Z-Sibling Strike (Requires 100% Magic and must have Lillie and Snowy in the party as well as the Dragon Memory) (Lillie and Gladion performs Z-Poses of their respective type (Ice and Dragon) to build power for Snowy and Silvally. Then both pokémon perform their respective Z-Moves: Subzero Slammer and Devastating Drake where the former is exactly the same while the latter has Silvally firing a orb of energy that shapes into a dragon at 4 enemies) List of Memories *Bug Memory *Dark Memory (Right from the Start) *Dragon Memory *Electric Memory *Fairy Memory (Right from the Start) *Fighting Memory *Fire Memory (Right from the Start) *Flying Memory *Ghost Memory *Grass Memory *Ground Memory *Ice Memory *Poison Memory *Psychic Memory *Rock Memory (Right from the Start) *Steel Memory (Right from the Start) *Water Memory *Cyber Memory *Zombie Memory *Data Memory *Witch Memory *Demon Memory *Alien Memory *Space Memory *Magic Memory Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Human Category:Tag Team Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon